tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Powers
Powers is the fifth episode of Miss Teleport. Synopsis After Victoria showed the world she has powers, she starts to use them more and more. Mason doesn't think it is a really good idea to use the powers too much. Charlie tries to get as much information about the mysterious Miss Teleport. But in the meantime an evil criminal enters the city, which has an obsession with robbing banks. Plot The episode starts in the base of Mason. Jill is very happy with Victoria. She is glad she helped a lot of people. "I am really glad you helped those people at King Technologies" Jill says. "It wasn't that hard, but I am glad I can help people in the city" Victoria says. "You shouldn't use your powers too often" Mason says and interrupts them. "Why not? It can't do much harm?" Jill says. "If you use it too often, powerful enemies will come to this city, trying to steal your powers. And don't forget the guy named Shadow Figther, he also wants to steal your powers to teleport even faster" Mason says. "How do you know all of this?" Victoria says. "I knew it, because I saw him doing it one time before, he will also try to get you on his side, like he did with Fireblazer and Chelse Swanson" Mason says. "That sure won't happen" Victoria says. Victoria watches on her watch. "Oh it is already time, I need to go" Victoria says. "Where are you going?" Mason says. "To my work" Victoria says and she teleport to in a small street right of the detectives office. She walks inside. Charlie is sitting in his office. Victoria walks inside. She sees he is watching pictures from the mysterious hero. "What are you doing?" Victoria says. "I want to know as much as possible of this hero" Charlie says. "You know she is a girl right?" Victoria says. "Yes she is" Charlie says. "Then you should rename your title to mysterious heroine, not hero" Victoria says. "Good, I will change it directly" Charlie says. 1 minute later, Savannah is also in the office. "Victoria? Can I speak with you?" Savannah says. "Ok allright" Victoria says. They walk out of the office to the canteen. There is nobody there. "You are her, right?" Savannah says. "Yes I am" Victoria says. "I already saw you teleporting, so it wasn't that hard to find out it is you" Savannah says. "Ok allright" Victoria says. "You won't tell Charlie, right?" Savannah says. "No I won't, not everybody has to know it is me" Victoria says. "Ok and who was that blonde girl?" Savannah says. "Come with me, I will show you it" Victoria says. They drive to Mason's secret base. Victoria uses her card to get inside. Inside, Savannah sees Mason and Jill. "Who the hell is this Victoria?" Mason says. "My colleague" Victoria says. "And what has she to do here? Victoria you can't show everybody our secret base" Mason says angry. "She can help us" Victoria says. Savannah walks to Jill and they introduce themselves to the others. "I already saw you in the shopping mall" Savannah says. "Yes I also saw you" Jill says. "And who was that boy with you? Your boyfriend?" Jill says. "No my former boyfriend" Savannah says. "Oh ok" Jill says. "So Victoria, what use has she here?" Mason says. "We both work in a private detective office, and she already knows my powers, so I maybe thought, and is so empty here, we could use somebody else" Victoria says. "Ok allright then" Mason says. Jill was already agreed with it. Jason is alone in the bank. He is charging money. Until later, somebody walks inside and screams: "Everybody on the ground!" Jason and all the others fall on the ground. "Money, Money, Money" The criminal screams. He goes to the desk. He puts his gun to the woman behind the desk. "I am sorry, I can't pick the money from here" The woman says. He slams her in her face and steals her keys. Jason goes to him to stop him. "So you want to challenge me?" The criminal says. Jason doesn't answer him and attacks him. They fight, but the criminal is stronger and defeats him. Savannah is called. She opens the call. She later closes the call. "An robbery at the Crystal City Bank" Savannah says. "I will go to it" Victoria says while she does her mask on. "Good luck" Mason and Jill say. Victoria teleports to the bank. She walks inside and sees the criminal doing all the money in the bag. She also sees Jason lying unconscious on the ground. She sees the criminal is in the vault. She also walks inside. "Welcome" Victoria says. The criminal is surprised by her arrival. "So who the hell are you?" The criminal says. "The one that is going to stop you" Victoria says. He doesn't take her serious and goes further with getting all the money in his bag. Victoria teleports to before him. "How the hell did you do that?" The criminal says. "I am fast" Victoria says and she hits him. He fights back and hits her too. He pushes her out of the vault. He picks up his bag and runs away. Victoria teleports to before him. "Where are you going?" Victoria says. "Out of here" The criminal says. The criminal smashes her in her face and she falls on the ground. She teleports one last time and smashes the bag with money out of his hand. He runs away. Jason is back and sees her. Victoria also sees him and later teleports away. Victoria appears back in the base. "How the hell did he managed to get away?" Mason says. "I was maybe faster, but he was better in the fight" Victoria says. Mason is angry and walks away. Savannah has searches for him in the computer. "His name is Lennox Ward, he has a multiple criminal record" Savannah says. "He already robbed the bank in Batherol City" Savannah says. "Good that you stopped him, and he didn't got any money" Jill says. "He will probably try it again" Victoria says. "Yes he will" Jill says. More Coming Soon! Cast * Christa B. Allen as Victoria Dawson/Miss Teleport * Tyler Posey as Jason Walker * Charlotte Best as Savannah Land * Lucy Fry as Jill Anderson * Tom Goodman-Hill as Charlie Rhine * John Michael Higgins as Mason Carter * Jack Reynor as Timothy Dawson Guest Stars * Unknown Actor as Lennox Ward Category:Episodes Category:Miss Teleport Episodes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu